Anticlímax
by Dana Norram
Summary: Remus nunca olha Tonks nos olhos. Ele sabe que amar é um anticlímax. Quando percebemos, já acabou. // GEN // FICLET


**Título: **Anticlímax  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Drama/Tragedy  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Shipper:** Menção a Remus/Tonks, mas de um ponto de vista um tanto quanto... _crítico_. É fã do shipper? De boa, não leia.  
**Sumário: **Remus nunca olha Tonks nos olhos. Ele sabe que amar é um anticlímax. Quando percebemos, já acabou.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. J.K. Rowling é quem tem verdadeira autonomia para matar aqueles que amamos, _that bitch_!

* * *

**O TEXTO A SEGUIR (inclusive notas finais) POSSUI SPOILERS DE  
****HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS  
****Se você não quer saber NADA do que acontece no último livro: **NÃO CONTINUE!

**  
**

* * *

**Anticlímax  
**por Dana Norram

Remus nunca olha Tonks nos olhos. Ele não sabe explicar por quê. Tonks é bonita, inteligente, forte e decidida. Jovem... uma vida inteira pela frente. Remus já perdeu tudo que tinha.

_Ela o quer mesmo assim. E ele aceita._

Remus não se sente à vontade com os braços dela em torno do seu pescoço. Ele desvia os olhos quando ela o encara e toda vez que Tonks diz "eu te amo", Remus sente como se a estivesse enganando.

_Ela diz várias vezes por dia. E ele se odeia por cada uma delas._

Remus sabe que seu rosto dócil e enrugado é a máscara de uma besta assassina. Sabe que ele deveria dar um fim naquilo. Repete sem parar para si mesmo que os braços finos que o envolvem não têm culpa de nada e que ele faz tudo que pode para evitar que ela se machuque.

_Ela diz que não se importa. Ele tenta acreditar._

Remus sabe que Tonks não sabe o que faz. Sabe que ela está apaixonada, embora não entenda _como_. Ele sabe que um dia ela vai acordar e ver que fez uma besteira e, mesmo assim, Remus a deixa continuar.

_Ele diz que não vai dar certo. E ela diz que vale a pena._

Remus pensa que gostaria de ter sido forte quando disse "não". Tão forte quanto Tonks é ao insistir que eles merecem aquela felicidade. Que as coisas que aconteceram não os impedem de enxergar adiante. De verem um futuro. Um bom futuro.

_Ela conta sobre o bebê. Ele não achava que podia se odiar ainda mais._

Remus quer fugir e é chamado de covarde. Ele se pergunta onde errou. Remus percebe que o erro foi tentar acreditar que ainda havia espaço para ele _deste_ lado. E o _grande _erro foi _querer_ acreditar que esse espaço é ao lado de Tonks e de sua nova família.

_Ela chora e o abraça forte quando ele volta. Ele tenta pensar que a criança também não tem culpa de nada._

Remus sente alegria ao escutar o choro do bebê. Por um instante, pensa que talvez pudesse estar enganado esse tempo todo. Talvez ele tivesse se torturado à toa. Poderia ainda haver espaço para ele.

_Ela diz que Teddy tem os olhos dele. Ele deseja que seja apenas isso. _

Remus se apronta para partir. Tonks tem os olhos úmidos e os lábios trêmulos. Ele toma as mãos dela entre as suas e lhe diz para não se preocupar. Ele sabe que não está mentindo. Remus sente que tudo vai terminar bem.

_Ela implora para ir junto. Ele pede que ela pense no pequeno._

Remus sorri quando sai nos jardins de Hogwarts e vê a Lua no céu. Ele sabe que está seguro, que nem mesmo _Ela_ pode afetá-lo mais. Não ali, no lugar ao qual ele pertence. O lugar onde esperam por ele.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Está morto antes de tocar o chão. Antes que Tonks comece a gritar.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Se eu sou ruim, JK é a culpada.Se você gosta de Remus e Tonks e por alguma estranha razão leu até aqui, deve estar querendo me xingar, tipo, muito. Mas você não pode. Foi desse jeito que eu vi a relação deles em _Deathly Hallows_ e desejo boa sorte caso alguém queira me provar o contrário.  
Ainda pretendo escrever outras fanfics com spoilers do sétimo livro, mas essa aí acabou saindo primeiro porque eu tive um _insight _matinal sobre as duas frases finais e _precisei _escrever o resto. Comentários são bem-vindos, tipo, _sempre._ XD 

**Agradecimentos:** Calíope Amphora, beta-querida que vai ficar sem _coca-light_ por três meses e está muito feliz por isso. Draque-e-e-enho LIVES! \o/


End file.
